Manny Fever
Flavor Text Class: Super Heavy Class Victory Conditions (2 Stars): * Win within 10 Turns * Defeat All Enemies * 3+ Successful Coin Tosses Secret Victory Conditions (3 Stars): * 10+ Successful Coin Tosses Use Slot Hit and All-Flare for an automatic successful coin toss every time. (if you are very high level, then use your spell casters to do Slot Hit so you can get in the 4 turns you need for 10 Coin Tosses) Strategy by Naughty Maggot: Ok i've just finished this battle, Slot Hit is the way to go, "Inflicts damage on one enemy depending on your allies' empty Skill Slots." All of my immortals Skill Slots were occupied and i was hitting Money for around 2,000. I then emptied ALL immortal allies skills apart from +10, +5 and +3 Slot bonuses and would you of guessed? Still hitting Money for around 2,000. The description doesn't correlate to my results. Just leave your immortals skills as you like. Slot Hit: After every Slot Hit attack i have ALWAYS received a Coin Toss and it has ALWAYS been Positive. All-Flare: Whilst using All-Flare the rate at which money counters with Coin Toss is in no way predictable and just like any other attack if money so chooses to counter with Coin Toss it may very well be negative. I took Kaim, Seth on the front row and Sarah, Sed, Ming on the back row. Equipped all immortals with Slot Hit which when used will produce four positive coin tosses a round. By round three you only need two immortals to use the skill to complete the three star prerequsite. After which you need to concentrate on taking the Moneys out. Money hits hard anywhere from 1,900 - 3,000+ in some instances based on damage taken at level 72. Money either physically attacks or counters with Coin Toss so there's not a whole lot to think about. Make sure you use your head though and equip appropriate skills, Counter skills, Defensive skills, HP max if your HP isn't currently at 9999. Also use Weapon Guard and Absord Attack as these will occassionally nullify or absord attack damage (saving your ass). Not forgetting Persistance and keep in mind you only have ten rounds to complete this in. Added by Yates143: All-Flare does not work. I tried it sevaral times and not once was there a succesful coin toss. I have been trying for almost 30 minutes and the sot hit doesnt work either, i actually got 7 hits in a row without a single success. Slot Hit succeeded 24/28 times. The four times it failed was due to the target dying and being unable to respond. Flarus caused a Coin Toss 1/4 times, and that was not in my favor. Furthermore, I agree with Naughty Maggot. Kaim & Seth dealt ~2k damage each while Sarah & Ming only dealt ~300 damage. All four Immortals were in their 80's and had 28 filled slots. Slot Hit description seems bogus & just deals whatever damage your character would in a normal attack. ~Nemesis55444 2 Star Reward: Slot Seed 3 Star Reward: 5 Ruin Mask Category:Backyard